Be Careful What You Wish For
by Paper Backed Hearts
Summary: After Satine tells Christian she's staying with the duke. Christian ponders over why he ever loved Satine and makes a wish that will or, will not make it all better. COMPLETED! Rejoice!
1. Introduction

_**Be Careful What You Wish For**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Introduction**

_The truth? The truth is I am the Hindu Courtesan, and I choose the Maharajah. That's how the story really ends._

_The words stung even more now he played them over in his mind. She had left him. Left him for a man someone she wasn't supposed to love. And acted, oh, she acted perfectly. She made him believe she loved him. Only doing her job. She was paid to make men believe what they wanted to believe. She made him believe alright. Silly of him to think she could have fallen in love with someone like him. He had almost wasted his life at the Moulin Rouge with a can-can dancer. She left him like a broken doll, pieces shattered on the floor. _

_He closed his eyes. It wasn't happening. No. It was real. Or, it wasn't real. She never loved him, never will._

_I should have seen this coming. She was a courtesan,she wasn't meant tolove. She had satisfied her lust and left him with nothing. _

_That's it. _

_I wish I'd never came to the Moulin Rouge._


	2. Back to Normal

_Be Careful What You Wish For_

_Chapter 2_

_Just to fill you in a little. After Satine left Christian the world around him was a giant blur. He went back London and began life as if nothing happened at the Moulin Rouge. But it did. Satine could do nothing but marry the duke, and try to forget Christian. Everything went back to as it did before Christian arrived. Spectacular Spectacular was canceled at the duke's request. He did not want Satine wokring at all after they had been married. _

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**_

The sun dance playfully across Christian face. He sat up in his bed to see a very tidy, cream room before him. Thoughts from his dream spun through his mind. He been in a village, Montmatre. And he had gone to large dance hall, met a woman and fallen in love with her. He had been having this dream for several weeks now. But it always ended with her coming to him and telling him that she was staying with this man, who they all referred to as the duke.

The open window on the opposite side of room let in a cool breeze that hit his face. The peaceful English morning was interrupted by the door to his room opening, almost in silence.

"Your breakfast, Mr.James" spoke the maid, placing the bed table on Christian's lap. "And you morning paper". She left.

He began to butter his toast. He stopped, the heading on the front page on the newspaper caught his eye.

_Duke marries _it read. The picture was of a rodent like man and a beautiful woman that Christian thought he had seen before. She looked stern faced, as if she did not want to be there. He did not bother to read the paragraph below. They were married, happily hopefully, and that's all mattered.

He went back to buttering his toast. He glanced over and looked the clock beside his bed.

"Oh No, I'm going to be late!" He worked at train station, selling tickets. Not the greatest job in the world, but the only one that was available to him at the moment. He grabbed the buttered piece of toast and suck it in his mouth. He also grabbed the newpaper, he hadn't yet had a chance to sift through it. He left the house in a hurry, and did not say good-bye to his parents.

"That boy lost his manners while he was away" his father said over the slapping door.

As Christian rapidly walked down the street he began reading the article about the duke being married. He stopped dead in his tracks. The obvious hit square in the face. That woman who married the duke, Satine. She was the one he had fallen in love with in his dream. If she was real, then, it sounded crazy to Christian, maybe his dream was real. He smiled like a six year old kid who had just received ice cream. He turned on his heels and ran home.

"Did you forget to say something before, son?" His father questioned as he waslked past the sitting room.

"No, but I'll say this now so I don't waste any time after I've packed. I'm going to Paris, there's something I need to figure out".


	3. On a Mission

_**Be Careful What You Wish For**_

_Chapter 3_

Christian ran up the stairs, before his father had a chance to object. He took out a small suitcase and filled it with clothes. He placed his Underwood typewriter carefully in it's carrying case. He was out of the room as quickly as he had entered.

"Christian..." his father began.

"Can't talk. I have to catch a train". The door slammed shut. His mother ran to the window and watched her son walk away for Paris. For the second time.

"I'm going to miss him" was all she managed to say.

By the time Christian reached the station he was thirty minutes late for work. His boss was furious.

"Where have to been?" asked a pudgy mustached man. Christian walked past him and took the first train ticket for Plymouth he could find. He placed the money on the counter, and told his boss that he had decided to quit.

"But, who's going to sell the tickets?"

"Not my problem!" was the faint reply from Christian who was half way away from the counter.

-Three hours later-

Christian stepped out and took in the fresh sea air. The train Station was only a ten minute walk away from the ferry docks. The docks were full of people waiting for a ferry, Christian feared he was too late to catch a ferry to Roscoff.

"One ticket for Roscoff please" he asked when he reached the ticket counter.

"You're very lucky, this is the last ticket we have at all today leaving for France" the lady replied, handing him his ticket. Christian placed the money on the counter, and told her to keep the change. Six other people behind Christian left the line after they heard that there were no more tickets for France.

Christian boarded the ferry and was off to Roscoff France, then to Montmartre. The ferry trip was uneventful. He had taken a sit next to a large woman dressed a light blue dress. Christian did not attempt to start a conversation with her, and nor did she. She smelt a little like moldy cheese, and Christian avoiding breathing through his nose for most of the trip. He was glad when the ferry docked and people were allowed off.

When he arrived at the train station in Roscoff he opened his wallet. He only had 67 pounds left and he feared that it was only enough to get him a train ticket.

"I'll just have to get myself a job in Montmartre".

He stumbled through the busy station trying to find his train. He had no idea where he was going. He had tried asking people for help, but none of them seemed to speak English. It was utterly hopeless. Luckily he sat down on a bench when a conductor said something in french that included _Montmartre. _He quickly gathered his things and boarded the train.

XxxXXxXXxx

What did you think.

Very short chapters. Sorry. But. It will get better, I just didn't want to make one long chapter about him getting to Montmartre and then, I'm not going to spoil it. :b

Yeah. So. R/R


	4. Remember

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Christian?" her voice broke the silence in the street, "Christian, is that you?"

Christian emerged from the fog, the woman gasped and ran toward him. He backed away, for all he knew she could be some crazy drunk woman. As she got closer he realized who she was. It was Satine.

"Love, I knew you'd come back" she kissed his cheek.

"What, who are you?"

"Satine. Christian, don't you remember? Oh God!" she placed her hand over her mouth and broke into silent sobs. Christian had no idea what he had done.

"Don't cry" was all he managed to say.

"You left. I had to marry the duke, and now you're back. But you remember nothing"

"What on earth is there to remember?"

She wiped her cheeks with her hands. " You came to Montmartre almost two years ago." she smiled a little, "I thought you were the duke, and we wrote Spectacular Spectacular together. It was huge success. But that's not the point. Anyway, the duke found out that we were in love, and he got so jealous, oh, very jealous. He said he was going to kill you if he saw us together. I had no other choice but yo lie and say that I loved the duke. But I never did, and I still don't love him now. And then you left and I never saw you again until now." She looked up at him and smiled a very weak smile. "But you don't remember me".

"Well."

"Well, I have to go now. The duke is probably worried, husbands get like that".

"Wait!" Satine turned around.

"Met me here tomorrow, I want to know more. If all this is true than, maybe, you could help me remember".

"What time?" she asked.

"You'll know"

"Alright. Bye Christian, nice to see you again".

_- Next Day_

Christian had gotten up really early so he would have time to think. He did not know what time he was planning on being in the street. But he believed if fate was on their side they would be there at the same time.

-_With Satine_

"Sweet, where are you going?"

"Well, I guess it's time to tell you. I've been thinking about having moreChildren" Satine lied.

"But, we haven't even been on our honeymoon yet!"

"And about that. I don't want to go on a honeymoon. I'm a simple girl, we love eachother, and that's all that matters. As I was saying, I would like to go for a walk" The duke straightened up. "Alone". He slumped back into his chair. "So I going to seize this lovely morning as an opportunity" The duke could not protest, it was a lovely time to take a walk. And he'd been letting Satine have some alone time lately.


	5. Do You Love Him?

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :P**

**The italics are Satine's thoughts **

"So, let me get straight. We fell in love, and then you left me. I went back England, and now I don't remember any of this?"

"That's pretty much the basics"

"This is insane. Why should I believe you?" Christian began to pace.

"Do you really think I'd lie to you?"

Christian thought she was lying, but it wouldn't have been so easy to make all of it up. "No" he replied.

"Well, you know everything. Shall we go for a walk?" Satine asked.

"Where were you really when you didn't come to my garret at eight?" Satine hadn't told him about that. Was he remebering?

"How do you know that?"

"I really don't know. That sounds stupid, but I don't" Satine looked at him funny, and then frowned.

"Do you love me?" Satine blurted out.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

Christian did not say anything.

"Oh"she looked down at her shoes. "Silly of me to think you could have fallen in love me. I'm married. What was I thinking" Satine got up and walked away.

"Wait!"

"Give me one reason to stay here, and I'll turn right back around

Give me one reason to stay here, and I'll turn right back around

I don't want to leave you lonely

But you got to make me change my mind"

"When I get older, and losing my hair, many years from now

Will you still be sending my valentine, birthday greeting, bottle of wine?"

Will you still feed me, will you still need me

When I'm 64"

"And if you say the words, I could stay with you" Satine picked up the pace.

"I love you" Satine didn't bother stopping, it was pity love. Christian stopped chasing her.

"When the day is done

And the world is sleeping

And the moon is on its way to rise

When your friends are gone

You thought were so worth keeping

You feel you don't belong

Neither do I"

"I said I love you,

There ain't no more to say" Christian turned of his heels and did not see Satine stop.

"You and your sweet smile

You and all your tantalizing ways

You and your honey lips

You and all the sweet things that you say

You and your wild wild ways

One day you just up and walked away" Satine sang quietly to herself.

"Come What May" a single tear ran down her face. She had cried to many times of Christian, enough was enough. She only had one tear left inside her, and that was now gone.

"I will love you until my dying day" Christian grabbed Satine's waist.

"Let me go, I have to fix my hair and make-up before I see the duke"

"Right". He didn't let go.

"I have to go!" she had now started to hit him. "I see you later"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Behind the Moulin Rouge, 8 o'clock"

"Okay". He let Satine go. " No kiss?"

"All good things come to those who wait"

"Where were you?" he shouted.

"I told you I was sick!" she laughed and ran down the street.

Satine was feeling magnificent. Christian was back in her life. Her thoughts were invaded but pictures of the duke. The Duke!

_What shall I tell him?_

Luckily, when she arrived at home Warner informed her that the duke had suddenly left on a business trip. This made Satine's day even brighter, even though it looked as if it was going to rain outside.

"When did he say he will be back?" she asked Warner.

"A couple of days".

"Oh. I will miss him terribly. I'm going to see Harold tonight, I stopped in to see him. He would like to see me. If I do not come home, don't worry. I'll stay over there." She lied. "I must get ready".

"It's five minutes past nine, late!"

"Fashionably late!" she giggled.

"Where were you?"

"I was getting ready, I couldn't come a complete messed." Christian sat down and looked at Satine. "Oh I have god news"

"No, where were you that night?"

"I was sick." Christian eyes pierced her with jealously. "You really want to know?" Christian nodded. "You won't like it"

"I don't care. I want to know the truth".

"I fainted, and then next thing I knew I was told I was dying". He looked concerned. "I told you you wouldn't like it"

"Then your still dying. This is just great, isn't it! Now what?"

"Not anymore". Christian just looked at her.

"What do you mean? If you were told you were dying" Satine placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"First they thought it was a consumption. Later, after you left, the doctors found out it was asthma. I'm taking medication and I'm fine".

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"The what's the god news?"

"Oh, yes. The duke is away on a business trip and won't be back for a couple a days!" Satine frowned.

"Why such the long face?"

"I, this will sound really strange. He's not possessive anymore, not after you left"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know"

"That makes a man feel a lot better!"

"I don't!" Satine yelled. "And I'm not just saying that. You were gone and I had to put up with him. But now you're back" Satine sat down beside Christian and placed her head on his shoulder. "You're really back"

"I have to go"

"Why so soon?" asked Satine.

"I have to think"

"Oh, okay. You can go, I have to see Zidler anyway" Satine put her hand on his shoulder to help herself up and left. Christian watched her leave.

When she thought Christian had left she slide down a wall and sat and cried on the street.

_I've totally screwed this up, big time. Why did bring up the duke. Christian was back with me, he was happy and so was I. Now he thinks I don't love him. _

_Does he even love me? _

_Of course he doesn't love me. I'm married and he thinks I'm in love with another man. But I'm not, I only love him. I haven't even told him about the baby. How can I now though? He hates me. He hates me and I'll be lucky if I'll ever see him again. _

_Does he even love me?_

"Let'em talk you down

Call you names

My mind's made up

It ain't gonna change

I'm sure in my heart

Happy and free

You're the one you're the one

You're the one for me

Almost got what I want

Almost found what I lost

Almost saved you and myself

Almost won but it doesn't count

And never does

Never does"

XxxXXXxxXxXx

Hey it's longer!

Songs

Give me one reason to stay here- Tracy Chapman

When I'm 64- The beatles

Good is Good- Sheryl Crow

Come What May- Satine and Christian, Moulin Rouge

You're the One- Tracy Chapman

Almost- Tracy Chapman

As always- R/R Please:b


	6. Goodbye

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing!

Christian picked up a envelope from the floor and opened it. Someone had scribbled something down. Some of the ink was smudged and there was fresh water marks that were still wet.

_Christian,_

_The duke sent me a letter telling me where he is. He won't be back for another week or so. I'm going away for a while, maybe longer. It was really nice seeing you again. Remembering you touch, you kiss, your warm embrace is all I have now. The metal is so soft, it shines in the light from the candle. It pains me knowing that I'll never see you again. I'll find my way back to you. Please say you'll be waiting._

_Good Bye Christian,_

_Forever yours, Satine._

"What is she thinking". Suddenly Christian realised what she was doing.


	7. Take the pain away

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing! You should know by now!**

Satine stood outside the building where Christian was staying. Her hair was falling out of the tight curls it once was in. A tall woman came into her view. She had brown hair that was loosely pulled back. She looked as if she had been traveling. Satine quickly hid the gun behind her back, she did not want to frighten the poor lady.

"Excuse me miss, by any odd change do you a Christian?"

"I, uh" Satine could not spit out whatever she wanted to say. "Yes, I do, he's right"

"Satine?" Christian voice boomed through the street.

"There he is!"

"Isabelle? What are you doing here?" asked Christian, he looked very confused.

"You mother said that you left suddenly. She told me where you went, I guess she was right"

Satine stood there. Who was this mystery woman. A sister? Girlfriend?

"Satine, this is Isabelle, my bride-to-be"

"Excuse me one moment" Satine turned around, took a deep breath and faced the couple again. "Congratulations! I will leave you two to catch up. Nice to meet you Isabelle" Satine turned and walked away.

"Isabelle, excuse me. My room is 123, second floor. See you there in a moment?"

"Alright Chrissy!"

"Satine, wait!"

By this time Satine was crying. "You fall in love, the sky above, is caving in"

"Satine!"

"What?"

"I didn't know she was coming"

"But you knew you were engaged"

"I know, my bad. What is this note about?"

"Oh, the duke is dead, you left me, AGAIN. And now you engaged. We have a child together, the duke thought it was his, but it's yours. What else? Oh yeah, I was going to use this to take all the pain away!" Satine showed Christian the gun.

"What are you talking about? A child? Satine!" Christian leaped over to take the gun away from her.

"Leave me alone!" Satine pointed the gun to her head.

"You're acting insane, this isn't you!" Christian yelled.

"Oh, and you know me!"

"Yes, its not you. I remember you the first time a saw you in the paper. Well not the first time, but the second time. I didn't know what happened between us. But I remembered how you were around me!"

"Not like this?"

"No, never like this!"

"Oh well. This me now after what happened. I'll ask one more time. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! Why else would I have come running when I realised you were going to take your life! Why would I do this!" He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I don't know" was the single word that was heard. The gun slipped out of Satine's hand.

XxXxXxXxxxxxxxxXxxx

What about Isabelle?

Tune in next time to find out. But hey! The duke is dead. :b


	8. Help me!

Be Careful What You Wish For

A waste of a chapter!

Please I need someone's help!

I cannot think of anything to happen next!

**Writers block sucks**

I have an idea, but I don't like it much

Anyone have any ideas?

I really want to incorporate the song **_Almost_ **by Tracy Chapman

I like her songs.

I'll shut up now!

Some please help me out,

if you like this fanfic

use your brain

its very important!

So,

uh

yeah

**Help me please**

**I will be eternally grateful forever **

**ok, maybe not,**

**for a while anyways!**

OH!

And I might not update for a while

I have a terrible head cold, and it just sucks


	9. Dread the day

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the movie Moulin Rouge.**

Christian had been up all night comparing Isabelle and Satine. Satine almost always won. Yet he still could not allow himself to succumb to his feelings for her.

Isabelle lay there beside Christian sleeping. He studied her body. The way her chest went up, and then back down again with every breathe she took. She was plain. She hardly ever wore make-up. But then again she didn't need to, he reminded himself. She was beautiful, in a simple, yet elegant way. Satine. Always wearing make-up. Make-up that complemented her facial features. Perfect in every way. Too perfect.

Christian thoughts were interrupted by the rain pounding down outside his window. Isabelle rolled over, facing Christian. "I love it when it rains". This startled him. He gathered his thoughts from the air and asked why.

"I get to spend a whole day with you, alone" Christian looked at her. Isabelle could see in his eyes in was lost in thought. She said no more and return to watching the rain.

After a couple minutes of pointless dabbling over two different women Christian broke the comfortable silence. "If we're going to have a good breakfast, I will have to go get some food"

"Darling, its pouring outside" Christian placed a finger over her lips.

"We have no food. I was going to have go to the market today. Rain or shine". Isabelle said nothing more.

Satine sat in café across the street from the market. Satine thoughts circled around what happened the night before. Christian had kissed her, she had not forced him to. He kissed her.

She was the only one in the café. Probably because of the rain she thought.

Just a quick trip to the market. No Satine. No problems. He had finally made up his mind. He had finally decided over Satine and Isabelle. He glanced across the street to see wide eyes starring back at him. A woman with a impossibly large smile on her face. Satine. He waved and continued to gather the few items he had venture out for. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse. Satine ran up behind him and placed her face across his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"I'd rather not" he said bitterly. He a perfect idea of who it was.

"If you want to be that way, fine". Her hands were at her sides in seconds. "Why are you out on such a cold morning?"

"Why are you?"

"I asked first!"

"I had to get a few things for breakfast with Isabelle". The words slapped her across the face.

"Isabelle" she spat out.

"Yes, and if you don't mind. I'm kind of in a hurry".

"Well, can I see you later?" she asked.

"Yes. I need to talk to you". Every woman on the face of the earth dreads to hea those words. _I need to talk to you. _They meant nothing but heartbreak. She knew what was coming. Her eyes filled with tears, and rage boiled inside of her.

"If you are staying with Isabelle, tell me now. I don't want to spend the rest of my day dreading going to see you. Knowing what you will say".

"You do not know what I'm going to say" Christian stay unbelievably calm. "Please, just meet me in the café at 4 o'clock".

"Very well. Goodbye". She left.

The whole day Christian regretted acting so bitter toward Satine. How could she have known he was going to stay with Isabelle? Was it that obvious?

**Well? Be honest, what did you think?**


	10. The End

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 10

**The last Chapter! This is the first story I've started and finished on fanfiction! Let us rejoice in the ending of this horrible story! Oh. And I'd like to take this opportunity to dedicate this story to Writer of All. The only person I know of that has read every chapter and reviewed. Apart from SwtAsCandy405, who reviewed once. Thanks you both. Hugs and Kisses all around! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Heh. That sounds like I live on the streets or something...**

Satine sat alone, twiddling her fingers. She was waiting. Waiting to hear that she wasn't good enough fo him. What's taking him so long she asked herself as she indulged herself in yet another chocolate sundae. A little voice in her head told her he was thinking of a way to let her down gently. Make it not sound like she wasn't good enough.

"Another sundae!" she called to the waiter. If she wasn't good enough now. She'll never be she thought.

Christian was a few steps away from entering the café. He stopped remembering what he had just done.

"_I'm sorry Isabelle. I don't think it's going to work. Nothing works when there is no love". He took the ring off her finger and left her standing there in complete awe. _

How silly he sounded. And I'm supposed to be a poet he thought.

He sat down at the table where Satine was eating sundaes like crazy.

"Satine?" Satine looked up at him with wide eyes. Her mouth was open, ice cream falling out and dripping over her chin. Christian took the liberty of picking up a napkin and whipping her chin. Satine still looked at Christian, or the diamond ring he was holding.

"Satine. I was about to make a huge mistake. I couldn't fight my feelings any more. What I really mean to say I only want to be with you, forever and for always. Will you marry me?"

"Isabelle?"

"It's over. Well, will you?" Christian extended his hand, his smile was beginning to fade.

"It can't be this easy".

"What?"

"It's not supposed to be this easy. At first I thought it was, but then I realized it wasn't. I mean, why are you doing this?"

"I lost you once, I'm not losing you again".

"You didn't lose anything. I was the one who lost everything. You didn't even know me when you came here". Satine began to eat more of the remaining sundae.

"I know you now".

"I'm sorry. Can we forget all of this?"

"Forget it?"

"I mean this conversation. I just snapped out of something I didn't know I was in. I didn't mean anything of it. Before, it, it, it was the sundaes talking!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course!" Satine reached across the table and kissed Christian. He now had ice cream on his face.

"But what about Isabelle?"

"Ruin the moment!" Christian laughed. "She's probably at the train station already".

"You love her though?"

"Now you're really ruining it. I thought I did. But, I was wrong".

"Now what?" Satine asked, "Oh, you have ice cream on your face, let me get that". She said cleaning off his face.

"Well, first I think we start a family, then we stick the kids with my parents and go on our honeymoon. Oh, wait after all that, we get married!" Satine starred at him blankly. "I'm joking. We get married first, honeymoon, then family. See I know what I'm talking about" He smiled widely at her.

"Sure you do, honey" Satine patted him on the head. She got up and walked out of the café. Christian was right behind her.

The End

**Thanks to all the people who read faithfully. If anyone did. :P**

**This chapter was rushed, and sounds very corny. Hah.**

**I tend to do that, all my stories have corny ending.**

**Or they are very sappy. **

**This one I wrote when I was on a sugar high. So it's not my usual writing, but I think it works.**

**If you think otherwise,**

**please tell me.**

**If enough people don't like,**

**maybe, just maybe,**

**I might write another ending.**

**I'll stop writing, so I don't start rambling on and on about this story that no one cares about.**

**Thanks again.**

**Paper Backed Hearts** **out!**

**Peace!**


End file.
